


The Plan

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced and staggered at the same time.





	The Plan

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

Reverend Amos Howell winced and staggered at the same time. Someone had to approach him sooner or later. Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face. Someone had to approach him sooner or later. Smallville was barren. A scowl formed.

Reverend Amos Howell remembered the alien known as Unity sending him to lure others to him. Others for Unity to control. Others to become one with Unity. He also recalled his master ordering him to appear injured. Most humans were concerned if they were near injured others. So Unity and Reverend Amos Howell assumed. 

Not one person appeared. 

Reverend Amos Howell eventually returned to Unity. He watched as many tentacles writhed due to anger. He cried out after a tentacle knocked him down. His body contacted the ground. Reverend Amos Howell glowered and winced. Actual injuries. Perhaps he was able to actually lure others to Unity this time. Perhaps. 

 

THE END


End file.
